


饲猫小话(12)

by Gaikawa



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaikawa/pseuds/Gaikawa
Summary: *小别胜新婚*不太熟的肉*全集整理完结之后po出
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	饲猫小话(12)

贺狗鸡真他妈是个魔鬼！！

莫关山被贺天压着几乎舔遍全身，咬牙切齿地硬把喉咙里打转的呻吟憋回去。

都说小别胜新婚，他们都还没新婚呢，贺天这样子就和十年八年没开过荤一样，在他身上宛如恶狼扑食而且缠人得要死。他压着莫关山的两只手，在白皙的胸口上到处留下痕迹，猫妖浑身烫得厉害，皮肤上都蒙着一层薄汗，胸前殷红的两点被他折腾得充血挺立，贺天一咬莫关山就和上岸的鱼一样被激得挺身，张口就要骂出声。

“莫仔，几个月不见，你好像更敏感了。”大恶魔丝毫不掩饰眼中戏谑的神情，专门用牙尖刺激着眼前的小红豆，感觉到莫关山的颤抖又讨好地轻轻舔上去，另一只空闲的手则捉住另一只揉弄，偶尔还用指甲刮蹭上面的小缝。

“…贺几把天你他妈…嗯…到底还做不做？！”也不管煞不煞风景，敏感带一会儿疼一会儿痒弄得莫关山无比暴躁，他的眼眶通红，咬着嘴唇硬逼回示弱的呻吟，恶狠狠地瞪着面前点火的人。

虽然他如今的形象在贺天眼里俨然一副“快来欺负我”的样子。

“你总不能还限制我吃点前菜吧。”贺天愉悦地笑起来，手伸向下面某个物什，在握住的瞬间成功听到身下人倒吸一口气并绷紧了腰。

他不怀好意地上下动了动，满意地看着莫关山情难自禁地漏出喘息，前端已经渗出薄薄的液体，诚实地把主人的欲望透了个彻底。

莫关山咬着牙瞪他，反手就把床头的润滑液往贺天胸口一砸，贺天一边哼唧“莫仔你扔得我好疼”，一边从善如流地耐心给他扩张，看着莫关山湿润的眼眶和酡红的脸觉得可爱的不行。

莫关山被他盯得脸上更烫，骂骂咧咧地刚偏头躲开视线，马上就被按着下巴掰回来承受对方的亲吻。

“嗯…唔”唇齿相交，贺天放柔了节奏，轻轻舔过对方的舌苔和齿根，极尽温柔地与对方交缠。莫关山没来由地想起猫形时贺天抚着他的脊背和尾椎，浑身触电一样微微打抖。

几个月了，他硬着态度不回来，内心深处却早就期待这双手再抱抱他。

猫的东西都有倒刺，然而如今身下人的一切都仿佛化成水一般绵软。无论是悄悄追逐着他的舌尖，还是贴着他腹部、依然在发抖的性器，莫关山中门大开为他敛起锋芒的样子，几十年几百年他贺天都看不腻。大恶魔坏笑着戳了一下深处的某点，莫关山的腰就像弓一样绷起，喉咙深处终于被压出一声惹火的呻吟。

“…别玩了”，拽着眼前的黑发将两人分开一点，猫妖哑着嗓子把人拉开，不知何时勾上对方腰的小腿轻轻点了点，“滚进来。”

他依然微微皱眉，只有珊瑚色的眼底原本拒人千里的高墙碎成一汪水。

“真不客气。”贺天轻笑，说着开始毫不客气地进攻肠壁上那块软肉。莫关山掐紧贺天的肩头，差点连爪子都现出来，他仰着头剧烈喘息，拼命抵抗要把他逼出尖叫的蚀骨快意。这副隐忍的样子正中恶魔下怀，贺天低头就在眼前脆弱的脖颈上啜了一口，转头舔舐着猫妖一抖一抖的喉结。

“莫仔，叫出来呗。”色情地抚摸着对方的大腿根，贺天循循善诱。

回应他的是肩膀上挨了一口。

贺天眼神一暗，嘴角却还是带笑的：“那我们今天就试试，光用后面你能不能射。”

进入的过程从来没有如此漫长。

贺天有意磨他，即使早就涨得发疼，硬是耐着性子一点一点往里蹭。他居高临下地把人死死钉在身下，按着对方的腰不让莫关山动作，猫妖的呼吸都乱了节奏，浑身抖个不停就是不得痛快。

充足的扩张和润滑让贺天推进得并不困难，出奇缓慢得节奏倒是苦了承受他进入的人。

莫关山快被他逼疯了，儿子早就在高潮边缘，一直在可怜兮兮地流水，大恶魔单手制着他就是不让碰前面，后穴里半空半满的感受又弄得他上不得天下不得地，前面后面都差临门一脚，这个狗鸡就是不想让他好过。贺天烫得吓人，他能清晰地感受到对方尺寸可观的东西一点一点碾开他肠道的褶皱，简直都能在脑海里描述贺天的形状，然而腰被按着又不能自己动作，被缓慢占有的感觉在他脑海里炸开一片烟花，焦虑的很。

贺天附下身，咬着莫关山耳朵声音沙哑：“出声，给你个痛快。”

莫关山死抓着枕头噤声。

贺天挑眉，往外撤了一点，这个动作让两人同时倒吸一口气。他保持着俯身的姿势舔弄着对方的耳朵，故意弄出黏腻的水声，手不安份地抚摸着猫妖腰侧的软肉。

兽类耳朵不是一般的敏感，莫关山觉得他真的要炸了。

“艹你别……啊！”

趁对方松口的功夫滚烫的性器一口气捅到底，莫关山瞬间挺起了腰，贺天进来就不再收敛，大开大合地顶他，每一下都撞在最敏感的那点上。

“你他妈…今天…嗯…有病…啊！”莫关山被折腾的眼泪都要出来，开了口声音就压不住，呻吟一声比一声甜腻。

“我这么温柔你嫌有病”，到现在还嘴硬，贺天失笑，随即眼神一暗就着插入的状态把人翻了个个，整个人覆在莫关山身上捏着对方下巴索吻，“太久没肉，吃太快浪费。”

捕捉到对方眼里看猎物的精光，莫关山承受着对方霸道的亲吻，红着眼睛毫无预警地夹了一下体内的东西，在贺天屏息的刹那，报复性地咬了他的下唇：“你他妈别磨蹭…嗯…”

后面他就说不出话，快感来的又凶又急，贺天咬着他后颈，又快又狠地干()他，穴口早就嫣红一片，带出来的润滑液甚至沾湿了猫妖的腿根。

“贺天…不行…”受不了后面要淹死人的快感，莫关山今晚第一次服了软，“你快…嗯…让我射…”

“莫仔”，他奶猫一样绵软的声音让贺天气血上涌，身下的人胳膊都快撑不住自己，贺天抱紧莫关山的胸腹，终于碰了对方已经被冷落很久的前面，“我好想你。”

莫关山浑身战栗，酥麻感从下身窜到天灵盖，到底没忍住登顶时带着哭腔的低吼。

“贺狗鸡…你他妈…还要做多久？！”

“说好一晚上随我。”

“你有没有完…别…等…”

恶魔守约得很。


End file.
